


Some Kind of Reinforcement

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bondage, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a type of penance, she assumed, for he seemed convinced that she’d been purposely teasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 'The Long Game'. Contains explicit sex and bondage.

Usually cooler than human lips, long since warmed by prolonged contact with her heated skin, pressed lightly against the hollow of her hip. Rose Tyler squirmed somewhat helplessly under the caress.

She felt as though one touch in just the right place would be enough to set her off at this point. If only he’d make that move already. The waiting, while undeniably enjoyable, was driving her half mad with hunger for _more_.

She knew what he was doing. He was trying to torture her by staying just out of reach of that place she wanted his attention most. It was supposed to be a type of penance, she assumed, for he seemed convinced that she’d been purposely teasing him by flitting about with Adam right in front of him.

Well, he was actually right on that count – she _had_ done it just to make him wild, and behold her evident success – but that didn’t make this game he was playing with her now any less cruel.

Rose continued to tug ineffectually at the makeshift bond he’d created with his shirt after he’d practically ripped it up over his head as he’d straddled her. She’d been longing to free her hands and guide his movements for nearly an hour now. She still didn’t seem any closer to untying her wrists from the headboard.

Perhaps in a way that was for the best, really. She didn’t think he’d be looking quite so wickedly at her right now if the extended foreplay hadn’t worked him up nearly as much as it had her, and she didn’t think she would have missed that sight for all of time and space.

She resorted to begging him aloud, calling out a litany of indecipherable cries frequently punctuated by the word ‘please’. Apparently that was finally enough to make him take pity on her.

His mischievous tongue flicked over her clit and then backed off again to the accompaniment of her long whine. Rose had a panicked moment of wondering whether he’d do _this_ for a straight hour before moving on as well. He couldn’t possibly. She was sure the tension of it would kill her and maybe him as well. Patience wasn’t exactly at the top of either of their virtue lists.

Thankfully, his touch quickly turned as demanding as she’d been wanting, nearing the point of pain; the previous teasing dance of his fingers accelerated suddenly into something very different in nature. Rose didn’t even think of complaining. Mirroring his hands, his mouth finally moved on from drawing everything it out to instead just plain evoking as much pleasure as possible. His lips fastened over her and sucked long and hard enough to make her arch off the bed and nearly buck him clear off her. She felt him smile against her as he hung onto her thighs determinedly, rolling with her movements. With a few swipes of his tongue, the tip delving briefly into her, and one last suck at her over-sensitive nerves, Rose’s body plunged straight through the mattress, or so it felt to her. She dragged him with her all the way through her fall, though, their bodies aligning as he moved up the bed to meet her in a kiss.

Once their mouths parted, she begged for him to let her hands go so she could share what she was feeling with him. She immediately regretted the request, for he shied completely away, his body losing all contact with hers as he climbed off the bed. Rose lay panting, unable to follow him due to the restraints pinning her down just as efficiently as his body had just been doing.

Guilt crossed the Doctor’s face for the barest of moments before his expression closed off. He stepped up to the edge of the bed to untie her, and then darted out of the room before she could take proper advantage of her freedom. He was clearly determined to pretend that none of that had just happened.

Rose didn’t intend to let it pass that easily, though. He’d staked a claim tonight. She’d be damned if he didn’t exercise it.

Oh, he hadn’t precisely asked for some kind of pledge from her or returned the same. He’d probably even go right back to pretending that seeing her show an interest in someone else didn’t affect him. But Rose wasn’t fooled. His fingertips had scored the word ‘mine’ into her skin in a language the TARDIS didn’t even need to translate.

If he thought that this had been some kind of one-off negative reinforcement – a means of trying to convince her not to flirt with other men in future – he seriously had another thing coming.

If it meant seeing and feeling him that way more often, then Rose thought that actually she just might get him to invite along the very next pretty boy they came across.

~FIN~


End file.
